


Spark of the Gods

by lustig



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustig/pseuds/lustig
Summary: "Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and sails; that's what a ship needs. Not what a ship is. What the Black Pearl really is, is freedom."– Jack Sparrow





	Spark of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Götterfunke](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/394880) by lustig. 



> This is a translation of one of my stories on the German fanfiction website, and I still like it well enough to feel comfortable offering it to my english readers, too ;-)
> 
> Beta'd by the always lovely [donkey2323](http://donkey2323.tumblr.com/)!

 

It was dark.

 

Only a handful of candles offered their dim light, here and there.

 

Most corners remained in the shadows.

 

Jack didn’t do anything. He just kept watching.

 

The perfect curves in the perfect places. Never too little, never too much. Not too pompous, but so frighteningly natural that it sent a cold shiver down his spine, nearly making him shudder in fearful adulation.

 

Below his fingers, he felt the surface, softer than velvet and smoother than silk. No movement stirred and disrupted his careful play.

 

“You’re mine, love,” he whispered, knowing perfectly well that he – that _they_ – could disappear completely in the dark if the last handful of candles were to be doused.

 

His first love had been the sea. Cold and firm, cruel and dangerous; beautiful, seductive, tempting and destructive. She was vindictive, playful and relentless. Magnificent in her ire and tender as a lover when calm.

 

This was how he had come to know her. And the pirate had visited her everywhere. In return, she had given him his sparrow, whose name he bore, between kisses, passionate and eternal. He would never be able to leave her completely, his sea, but this playmate, whom he had loved so deeply, had turned to something more resembling a friend over the years. The passion had faded, fallen silent. For the love of his life had been someone else entirely.

 

She was beautiful, perfect, indescribable. She loved the sea like he loved her, never wanted to be parted from her. Jack would follow her everywhere, be it only to watch her from afar.

 

“My heart will always be yours. Only yours.” He caressed her, carefully, lovingly, looking around like a shy schoolboy and dousing the candles closest to him. The world around him turned a little darker.

 

A low creak answered him, humming through the ebony coloured railing. She was so beautiful. And if he lost his life protecting her, he would gladly, _laughingly_ sell his soul to the Devil himself to be united with her again.

 

If the sea had to put him back together again, his pieces strewn in the water, if Barbossa or someone else took her away from him, again, then he would know, he would only have to pick up his compass, take a look at the needle. As long as she was not with him, a part of himself was missing.

 

She was everything he needed to be happy.

 

For she was _his Black Pearl_.


End file.
